Hello Honey, I Miss You (Infinite)
by Myka Reien
Summary: 1shoot/Tengah malam Myungsoo menelpon Sungjong dan meminta 'jatah', padahal dia sedang ada di luar kota. Dan Sungjong memberinya ide gila, phone sex, yang kemudian disesali selamanya oleh Sungjong./MYUNGJONG. LJONG. LSUNG/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!


Title: Hello Honey, I Miss You

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong

Genre: **Rate M**, GS

Note: No bash, no flame. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**Hello Honey, I Miss You  
**

.

.

.

Drap, drap, drap, dengan tergesa sepasang kaki jenjang nan ramping itu berjalan hampir berlari keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan tangan memeluk boneka beruang putih yang besarnya hampir menyamai dirinya dan bruk! dengan kasar dibuangnya boneka tersebut di sofa depan televisi hingga si beruang putih tergeletak melas begitu saja. Tap, tap, tap, masih dengan langkah-langkah lincah dan ringan, kaki putih berbalut hot pants hitam itu melanjutkan kesibukannya, masuk ke dapur dan langsung mengulurkan tangan ke pintu rak bagian atas. Membuka rak dengan tinggi yang lumayan bukanlah masalah bagi gadis yang membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai panjang hingga sepinggang tersebut, karena tubuhnya yang ramping bak model catwalk membuatnya bisa mudah meraih rak hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan kurusnya dan sedikit berjinjit di ujung jari kakinya.

Namun desahan kecewa keluar samar dari celah bibir merah cherry itu ketika sepasang mata lebarnya yang punya binar indah melihat kondisi rak nyaris kosong. Hanya tertinggal dua kantung cemilan keripik kentang, itu pun yang ukuran sedang. Sementara cemilan lain yang dia yakini seharusnya mengisi sisa jeda rak tersebut telah raib entah kemana.

"Apa Myungsoo Oppa memakan semuanya?" desis gadis berparas cantik tersebut. "Rakus sekali, padahal makannya sudah banyak. Tapi masih saja menghabiskan cemilan," lanjutnya dengan omelan sembari mengambil dua kantung keripik kentang yang tersisa dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, meletakkannya di atas meja di sebelah sebotol besar cola.

Agak lama dia termenung melihat semua hal yang dia persiapkan sedari tadi. Bantal, selimut, boneka, cemilan, cola, dan yeoja itu melengkapinya dengan helaan napas berat.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau aku beli cemilan lagi," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dan bergegas diayunkan kaki rampingnya kembali menuju kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis muda tersebut keluar kamar dengan sudah mengikat rambut panjangnya dan memakai baju blus sedengkul untuk menutupi tank top serta hot pants yang dia kenakan tadi.

"Ayo, cepat. Keburu dimulai," soraknya riang lantas berjalan tergesa ke pintu utama kamar apartemen. Sebelum menyambar mantel dan memakai sepatu, disempatkannya untuk melihat rupa wajahnya di cermin yang sengaja di pasang di dekat beranda dan merapikan sedikit poni rambut hitamnya yang jatuh cantik di depan keningnya.

-o0o-

Kling, bel otomatis minimarket berbunyi saat tangan putih berbalut lengan panjang mantel itu mendorong pintu bening transparannya hingga terbuka.

"Selamat da...ah, Sungjong Noona! Selamat sore!" seorang pegawai kasir dengan ramah menyapa gadis ramping berambut hitam yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki memasuki minimarket. Sungjong menjawab sapaan tersebut dengan senyuman manis.

"Selamat sore, Jae-ya. Jaga sendirian?" tanyanya sembari mengambil sebuah tas belanja.

"Anniyo, aku bersama Sajangnim. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengambil sesuatu di rumah, sebentar juga kembali," jawab namja muda yang memakai seragam karyawan dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan _Yook Sungjae_ itu sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Myungsoo Hyung? Biasanya kalian tidak terpisahkan." Sungjae balik bertanya.

Sungjong tertawa singkat sebelum menjawab, terlihat sangat cantik. "Dia ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Baru siang tadi berangkat. Aku ambil barang dulu, ya."

Sungjae ber-oh pendek dan menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman mengikuti arah gerakan Sungjong.

"Ah, dia cantik sekali," desis namja muda tersebut dengan ekspresi mupeng. "Tapi sayang dia sudah punya pacar," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Hampir sepuluh menit Sungjong berkeliling minimarket, menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktu sepuluh menit itu untuk berada di antara rak makanan serta cemilan. Dia baru kembali ke kasir setelah keranjang belanja di tangannya penuh sesak oleh barang-barang, terutama cemilan, minuman kaleng, dan biskuit. Sungjae hanya berdecak keras melihat jajanan yang begitu banyak dibeli oleh pelanggannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sungjong membeli cemilan sebanyak itu, dia bahkan biasa membeli lebih banyak jika sedang berbelanja dengan Myungsoo, kekasihnya. Namun tetap saja, meski sudah terbiasa melihat, rasa heran mau tak mau masih menggantung setiap kali gadis yang punya cadangan lemak pas-pasan seperti Sungjong membeli begitu banyak snack dan cemilan. Dia makan begitu banyak, tapi badannya masih kurus. Lalu, pergi kemana semua makanan itu sebenarnya?

"Kau benar-benar salah satu keajaiban dunia, Noona," ujar Sungjae ambigu dengan tangan mulai bergerak cekatan menota barang belanjaan Sungjong dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" balas Sungjong heran.

"Kau makan sebanyak ini tapi tetap kurus. Aku saja harus mati-matian fitness supaya tidak dikatai gendut," ketus Sungjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari kesibukannya sekarang. Terlihat sekali jika dia begitu konsentrasi.

Sungjong terkekeh. "Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Hyung-mu."

"Huh?" Sungjae mendongak memandang Sungjong yang hanya menyimpan senyuman penuh makna. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua cemilan ini aku beli sebenarnya untuk aku habiskan sendiri. Tapi tetap saja Myungsoo Oppa terkadang mengambilnya dan memakannya. Bahkan cemilan yang terakhir kali aku beli itu, tadi aku lihat tinggal tersisa dua. Myungsoo Oppa benar-benar Shik Shin yang menakutkan," tutur Sungjong dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sebal.

"Mwo!? Snack tiga plastik besar yang kemarin lusa kau beli itu sudah habis, Noona?" mata Sungjae melotot tidak percaya. Sungjong mengangguk polos.

"Kalau belum habis mana mungkin aku ke sini," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Sungjae berdecak keras. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan maniak snack."

Sebenarnya pujian (atau mungkin bukan?) Sungjae tidak terlalu bagus, namun tetap saja Sungjong kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman mendengar kalimat itu. Dan ketika sadar jika pegawai muda tersebut sudah hampir selesai menota, segera Sungjong merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil kartu kredit yang dia selipkan di dalam dompet.

"Woaa, memborong lagi, Sungjong-ah?" sebuah suara berat khas pria paruh baya sama-sama mengagetkan Sungjong dan Sungjae. Kedua orang itu menoleh bersamaan pada seorang Ahjussi yang membuka pintu mini market dan berjalan mendekati meja kasir dengan tangan membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang menampilkan banyak kolom. Agaknya itu adalah daftar harga barang di minimarket tersebut.

"Ne, Ahjussi. Aku memborong lagi hari ini," jawab Sungjong sambil kembali tersenyum manis. Terlihat sangat cantik.

"Sendirian? Mana Myungsoo?" Ahjussi pemilik minimarket itu menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan pegawainya tadi.

"Myungsoo Oppa sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Dia sudah berangkat siang tadi," ujar Sungjong masih tanpa melepaskan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aigooo~ kau ditinggalkan suamimu lagi, ne? Kau pasti kesepian," goda Ahjussi membuat Sungjong tertawa renyah.

"Aku sangat senang dan beeerbahagia ditinggalkan oleh Myungsoo Oppa, Ahjussi. Karena itu artinya aku bisa santai dan 'beristirahat'." Sungjong mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh makna, membuat si Ahjussi yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu tergelak keras.

"Myungsoo pasti tidak punya pilihan, Sungjong-ah. Kau sangat cantik, jadi kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya ada di pihaknya."

Sungjong cemberut. "Ahjussi lebih memilih membela si Mesum itu daripada aku?" dia pura-pura marah.

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Si Ahjussi nampak gugup mendadak, sementara Sungjae hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat atasannya dikerjai oleh Sungjong. "Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, bukankah ini sudah saatnya bagi kalian untuk menikah, eoh?" si Ahjussi mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Sungjae menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan rona merah menghiasi pipi Sungjong.

"Cepatlah menikah. Tidak baik menunda-nunda pernikahan. Lagipula Myungsoo juga sudah mapan 'kan? Kalian juga sudah punya rumah apartemen yang bagus. Mau menunggu apa lagi? Bayi? Kalian bisa melanjutkan itu sehabis menikah."

Perkataan frontal sang Ahjussi Manager membuat wajah Sungjong semakin matang dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan yeoja itu selain menutupi kedua pipinya yang memerah manis dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ahjussi, hentikan~" Sungjong merajuk membuat tawa Ahjussi Manager meledak. Sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka, Sungjae hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat gerak-gerik malu-malu Sungjong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Cepatlah menikah, kalau tidak kau bisa diserobot Sungjae nanti," lanjut si Ahjussi.

"Eh?" mata indah Sungjong membulat heran, sementara Sungjae mendelik kaget.

"YA, Sajangnim...! Jinjja...!" Sungjae mengumpat tertahan membuat atasannya kembali tergelak keras, sedangkan Sungjong hanya termangu tidak mengerti dan tidak punya kesempatan bertanya karena tiba-tiba Sungjae menyerahkan dua plastik besar belanjaan yang sudah selesai dihitung ke tangannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ini. Pulanglah sekarang, Noona," ujar Sungjae sembari menuntun lengan Sungjong untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi aku belum bayar..." Sungjong berucap bingung dengan tangan menyerahkan kartu kredit.

"Besok saja bayarnya. Mesin kartunya sedang rusak. Besok saja." Sungjae menolak sodoran kartu kredit Sungjong dan langsung mendorong yeoja itu keluar minimarket seolah tak ingin memberi alasan lebih jauh.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sungjae singkat.

"Eh, ta-tapi..." kalimat Sungjong terhenti karena mendadak pegawai minimarket itu sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu dan sepertinya juga menguncinya, lalu pergi ke bagian dalam minimarket dengan langkah tergesa. Bisa Sungjong lihat jika karyawan muda itu nampak berargumen dengan Manager-nya. Wajah Sungjae terlihat kesal sementara si Ahjussi malah menanggapi dengan tawa geli. Sungjong menelengkan kepala bingung, mengedikkan bahu, lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan minimarket.

-o0o-

Tik, tik, tik, suara detikan jarum jam membuat gema cukup keras hingga dapat terdengar dari ruang di sebelahnya karena kondisi apartemen yang sudah sepi dan malam yang memang telah cukup larut. Hampir semua lampu di kamar apartemen Sungjong telah padam, menyisakan kegelapan berbalut keheningan yang mendatangkan ketenangan dalam damai sekaligus mencekam. Namun di antara sunyi dan gelapnya tengah malam itu, sebuah cahaya terlihat disertai suara orang berbicara yang terdengar samar-samar dari ruang duduk.

Nampak, sosok Sungjong yang sedang duduk melipat kaki di atas sofa dengan selimut menutupi sepasang kaki jenjangnya dan lengan kiri mengapit leher boneka teddy bear kesayangannya. Sepasang mata indah yeoja itu menatap lurus ke layar tv yang menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruang tengah tersebut. Sebuah kantung snack berada di tangan kiri Sungjong dengan tangan kanannya bergerak rajin mencomot keripik kentang untuk diangsurkan masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang enggan berhenti mengunyah. Sementara di atas meja yang berada di depan sofa tempat Sungjong duduk, tergeletak begitu banyak snack lain dan sebotol cola yang sudah berkurang isinya separuh, menunggu giliran untuk disantap gadis cantik itu di sisa malamnya nanti.

Mata lebar gadis usia 20 tahunan tersebut menatap dengan serius ke layar televisi, begitu seriusnya dia sampai-sampai dia hanya berkedip satu kali selama satu menit. Sungjong begitu fokus melihat pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang ditayangkan secara live di tv. Tim Korea Selatan kesayangannya sedang bermain saat ini dan nanti sekitar pukul 3 pagi ada pertandingan yang melibatkan tim internasional lain yang juga merupakan tim favoritnya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia berencana untuk begadang sampai pagi dan menyiapkan begitu banyak makanan serta membawa properti tidurnya ke depan tv.

Helaan napas panjang sarat kekecewaan keluar dari celah bibir cherry Sungjong seiring dengan komentator yang mengumumkan babak satu telah berakhir dengan skor 0-0 di kedua belah pihak. Sungjong menggerutu kesal karena tim jagoannya tidak dapat mencuri gol satu pun di babak pertama. Gadis itu mengenyahkan selimut yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan berdiri, bermaksud untuk ke dapur mengambil botol cola lain ketika suara lantunan lagu nyaring terdengar. Sungjong memandang ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Benda itu bersinar terang sambil terus memperdengarkan lagu ringtone dari penyanyi ballad favoritnya. Sungjong beranjak mendekati ponselnya lebih dulu.

**_"_****_Kim Myungsoo" _****calling...**

Mulut Sungjong mengerucut sebentar.

_Katanya malam ini dia akan sibuk, kenapa menelpon? _Batin gadis itu heran.

Sungjong mengusap layar ponsel, sambil menelpon dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman tambahan.

"Ne, Oppa. Wae?" sapa Sungjong to the point.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau ucapkan setelah tidak bicara denganku seharian, eoh?" terdengar jawaban datar Myungsoo di seberang sana. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya – yang dia kira akan mengatakan "Oppa, aku merindukanmu~" dengan aegyo – ternyata malah menyapanya sedingin itu.

"Memang siapa yang minta untuk tidak dihubungi seharian, eoh? Kau bilang kau akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal, jadi lebih baik untuk tidak menghubungimu dulu. Aku sudah menurut. Apa aku salah?" balas Sungjong tajam.

"Arasseo, arasseo, arasseo," sambar Myungsoo, tak ingin bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Dia menelpon untuk bisa mendengarkan suara manis gadisnya itu, bukan untuk beradu argumen tidak penting seperti ini.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Myungsoo dari seberang line.

"Menonton bola," jawab Sungjong singkat sembari membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol besar cola yang belum dibuka segelnya.

"Ah, Korea bermain yang malam ini." Kalimat Myungsoo terdengar punya kesan 'Ah, iya, ya, aku baru ingat'.

"Ne, tapi permainan mereka jelek sekali tadi." Sungjong memanyunkan bibirnya menjadi seperti mulut bebek. Sangat lucu. "Mereka tidak membuat gol sama sekali dan bahkan hampir kebobolan beberapa kali. Apa mereka belum makan atau bagaimana? Aish, benar-benar membuat orang kesal."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana. Myungsoo tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya mendengar omelan yeojachingu-nya mengenai pertandingan sepak bola, yang menurutnya benar-benar sangat menggelikan. Di saat gadis seusia Sungjong begitu tergila-gila pada aktor film dan (mungkin) member boysband serta bisa menjadi sangat emosional jika sudah membahas mengenai mereka, Sungjong justru bersungut-sungut karena sebuah pertandingan sepak bola. Di saat gadis-gadis lain menangis karena menonton drama dan konser, Sungjong malah kesal karena tim favoritnya tidak dapat mencetak gol. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik untuk seorang Kim Myungsoo.

"Mereka mungkin hanya pemanasan," hibur Myungsoo. "Tunggu saja di babak kedua. Mereka pasti akan aawwrr!"

Kini giliran Sungjong yang tertawa, merasa lucu dengan pilihan kata kekasihnya. "Benar juga. Masih ada babak kedua, Oppa."

Dan Myungsoo ikut tertawa.

Lalu hening sejenak. Sungjong sudah kembali ke ruang tengah dan mulai menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya di atas sofa ketika suara Myungsoo di telpon terdengar lebih keras dari suara tv yang memang sengaja diatur dalam volume kecil. Sejujurnya, Sungjong tidak suka mendengar suara komentator yang menurutnya sangat berisik dan membuat konsentrasi menontonnya pecah. Itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu menonton pertandingan bola dengan volume suara kecil.

"Ambil selfie dan kirimkan padaku," pinta Myungsoo.

"Huh? Sekarang?" tanya Sungjong.

"Tentu saja sekarang. Kau mau mengirimnya besok? Aku sudah pulang, sudah tidak perlu lagi," dengus Myungsoo pura-pura marah.

"Nanti sajalah, Oppa. Aku malas menyalakan lampu," ujar Sungjong.

"YA, kau menonton gelap-gelapan lagi!? Aku 'kan sudah bilang...!"

"Arasseo! Aku akan selfie sekarang." Sungjong menyela kalimat kekasihnya dengan cepat lalu memutuskan telpon. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan omelan panjang Myungsoo mengenai kebiasaan buruknya yang suka menonton pertandingan bola malam-malam dengan lampu dimatikan. Merusak mata, itu yang selalu diulangi Myungsoo. Tapi apa boleh buat? Suasana gelap dan hening sangat mendukung untuk memusatkan konsentrasi serta menghayati permainan.

Klik, Sungjong menyalakan lampu. Dia langsung menutup mata karena silau yang seperti membutakan retinanya dengan instan. Gadis itu baru bergerak setelah kedua matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya. Sungjong menyandarkan ponsel di salah satu almari yang berisi koleksi buku, mengatur angle sedemikian rupa sehingga lensa bisa membidik keseluruhan tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Setelah merasa angle berada di tempat yang tepat, Sungjong menekan tombol timer dan buru-buru ke posisinya lalu berpose semanis mungkin.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _blitz_.

Sungjong melihat hasil bidikannya dengan senyum puas. Tidak sia-sia dia belajar menggunakan kamera dan mengatur angle dari Myungsoo. Memotret dengan kamera ponsel, shutter, polaroid, digital, Myungsoo sangat ahli menggunakan semua itu karena memang dia mendalami bidang fotografi yang ruang lingkupnya tidak terlalu jauh dari profesinya sebagai seorang _cover designer_ di tim kreatif persiapan konser di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, yang mana cukup terkenal karena sudah berhasil menyelenggarakan beberapa konser besar dan semuanya sukses.

Sungjong mengirimkan foto dirinya yang baru saja dia ambil ke Myungsoo melalui chatting online mereka. Agak lama hingga akhirnya kekasihnya itu menelpon lagi.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju sependek itu, huh?" kembali suara Myungsoo terdengar ketus. Sungjong menundukkan kepala, memandang pakaiannya yang memang hanya terdiri dari tank top dan hot pants yang pendek serta sangat terbuka. Bibir gadis tersebut mengerucut. Kekasihnya yang satu itu entah kenapa kalau jauh darinya selalu saja punya pembawaan yang sensitif. Sedikit-sedikit protes, sedikit-sedikit marah. Sangat posesif, seperti anak kecil.

"Di dalam sini tidak dingin, Oppa," ujar Sungjong sambil mematikan lampu lalu bergegas kembali ke sofa karena ternyata pertandingan akan segera dimulai lagi.

"Siapa bilang tidak dingin? Kau menyalakan AC 'kan? Sudah pasti akan dingin..."

"Oppa, telponnya nanti saja lagi, ya. Pertandingannya sudah mulai," potong Sungjong.

"YA! YA! YA!" suara teriakan kesal Myungsoo menghentikan gerakan Sungjong yang akan memutuskan sambungan telpon. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau meninggalkan aku," ancam namja itu.

"Oppa~" Sungjong merengek, benar-benar tidak mau ritual menontonnya diganggu oleh sang kekasih yang memang tidak terlalu tertarik pada sepak bola, berbeda dengan dirinya. Menurut Myungsoo, berteriak, tegang, dan bersorak karena sebuah pertandingan bola itu sangat menggelikan. Dia lebih memilih menggambar semalam suntuk daripada berkutat di depan televisi dan melototkan mata melihat orang lain 'bertempur' memperebutkan bola. Myungsoo tidak pernah bisa menikmati menonton pertandingan bola. Namja itu menonton bola hanya ketika dia menemani Sungjong saja. Duduk di sebelah kekasihnya dan ikut makan cemilan yang pada akhirnya malah tertidur dengan sangat tidak elit, membiarkan Sungjong menonton sendirian hingga pagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sungjong-ah," ujar Myungsoo. "Aku sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur," tambahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chagiya."

Kalimat Myungsoo membuat Sungjong berhenti merajuk. Gadis itu terdiam dengan ujung jari memainkan selimut di kakinya. Kedua pipi halusnya sedikit memerah mendengar kata-kata Myungsoo barusan yang mau tak mau membuat hatinya berdegup kencang karena senang.

"Chagiya, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau tidak merindukan Oppa, eoh?" suara Myungsoo berubah jahil. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kekasih cantiknya sedang tersenyum penuh sipu saat ini.

"Rindu..." desis Sungjong, merasa malu untuk mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Huh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Ulangi lagi, Sungjong-ah," rayu Myungsoo di seberang sana, sangat tahu jika yeoja-nya pasti sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Oppa," ucap Sungjong membuat Myungsoo tergelak singkat.

"Makanya, jangan matikan telponnya dan teruslah terhubung denganku," ujar namja itu.

"Tapi sampai kapan? Tagihanmu bisa membengkak kalo menelpon terus," keluh Sungjong dengan mata lurus menatap layar tv.

"Uang mudah dicari, Sungjong-ah. Jangan mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu," ujar Myungsoo dengan santai.

"Jangan suka meremehkan uang, Oppa," tegur Sungjong merasa kesal dengan pandangan hidup (terlalu) santai yang dimiliki sang kekasih.

"Ara, ara, maafkan aku," sahut Myungsoo dengan cepat. Sejenak dia terdiam, hanya terdengar helaan napasnya saja.

"Chagi, aku mengantuk tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Badanku rasanya sakit semua. Aku ingin mandi, tapi aku capek. Aku harap kau ada di sini bersamaku," desis Myungsoo dengan suara lemah, seolah dia benar-benar sedang sangat kelelahan.

Air muka Sungjong meredup dan kedua matanya berubah sayu seketika. Mendengar keluhan sang kekasih membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Dia memang tidak tahu pekerjaan Myungsoo seperti apa dan seberat apa, tapi dia tahu setiap kali namja itu pulang kerja di tengah malam atau bahkan dini hari, dia selalu pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Pucat, lesu, dan terlihat sangat mengantuk. Jika sudah begitu, Sungjong hanya dapat membiarkannya langsung tidur di ranjang tanpa tega menyuruhnya mandi ataupun berganti baju dulu. Selagi Myungsoo terkapar seperti itu, Sungjong-lah yang membantunya membersihkan badan. Dengan lembut menyeka wajah, leher, tangan, dan kakinya dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi oleh air hangat. Bahkan Sungjong juga yang mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Terbiasa dimanja seperti itu, benar-benar membuat Myungsoo merasa kesepian dan susah tidur tanpa sosok sang kekasih di sisinya.

"Tidak usah mandi. Cuci muka saja dan menggosok gigi. Lalu nyalakan AC dan berselimut. Nyalakan musik juga kalau perlu," ujar Sungjong memberi saran.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar di seberang sana, kembali membuat dada Sungjong terasa sesak.

"Chagiya, aku merindukanmu," bisik Myungsoo, sekarang suaranya berubah parau seperti ingin menangis. Sungjong tersenyum kecut. Merasa lelah hingga menangis. Ah, seberat itukah pekerjaan kekasihnya?

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Oppa. Apa yang kau mau supaya kau bisa tidur. Aku akan melakukannya," ujar Sungjong.

"Semuanya?" terdengar seolah Myungsoo sedang menyunggingkan seringaian penuh makna dengan seribu ide nista memenuhi kepalanya.

"Ne, semuanya," jawab Sungjong dengan polosnya. "Bernyanyi, membacakan buku cerita, membaca puisi, menemanimu mengobrol sampai pagi. Aku akan melakukan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu aku mau..." Myungsoo sengaja membuat jeda, hingga akhirnya satu kata pendek tercetus membuat Sungjong yang sedang minum cola menjadi nyaris tersedak.

"Seks."

"MWO!?" suara Sungjong memekik dibalas gelak tawa keras di seberang sana. Myungsoo tertawa membayangkan ekspresi kaget bercampur marah kekasihnya yang pasti sudah seperti ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"Ayolah, Sungjong-ah~ Busan dan Seoul 'kan tidak jauh. Kau bisa ke sini naik kereta, nanti aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun," rengek Myungsoo, bersungguh-sungguh dengan keinginannya.

"Apa kau gila, Oppa? Ini sudah jam sebelas malam dan kau mau aku ke Busan hanya untuk tidur denganmu? Jangan bercanda!" ketus Sungjong kesal.

"Itu karena aku pergi sebelum kita sempat melakukannya." Myungsoo terdengar merajuk. "Kau juga, sih. Kenapa harus datang bulan waktu aku di rumah kemarin? Menyebalkan."

"Bukan mauku datang bulan!" bantah Sungjong tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya tersangka.

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke sini, Sungjong-ah. Jebal~ aku membutuhkanmu sekarang~"

Sungjong berdecak keras mendengar rengekan kekanakan kekasihnya. Dia memilih untuk diam, menunggu hingga Myungsoo selesai bicara dan ikut diam. Keheningan menyelimuti kedua ujung telpon. Baik Sungjong maupun Myungsoo tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

"Oppa." Sungjong yang menyapa pertama.

"Hm?" balas Myungsoo dengan sangat singkat. Sepertinya dia kesal karena sudah ditolak.

"Mau mencoba phone sex?" kali ini kalimat Sungjong yang membuat Myungsoo membeliakkan mata lebar-lebar. Tanpa diketahui kekasihnya, mata tajam namja tersebut sudah membulat seperti kelereng.

"Phone...apa?" ulang Myungsoo.

"Phone sex. Aku akan mendesah dari sini dan Oppa cukup membayangkan kita melakukan seks yang biasanya. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungjong.

"Ah, merepotkan," ketus Myungsoo. "Ujung-ujungnya aku tetap akan bermain solo 'kan? Aku maunya denganmu, Sungjong-ah. Aku tidak mau main solo."

"Aku tidak mungkin ke situ sekarang, Oppa. Busan jauh!" Sungjong kembali kesal.

"Tidak jauh!" bantah Myungsoo. "Kau hanya tidak mau meninggalkan pertandingan bola itu 'kan?" tuduhnya kemudian.

"Ne, itu kau tahu." Jawaban santai Sungjong membuat Myungsoo kembali berdecak sebal.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ke sini! Ke sini! Ke sini!"

"Merajuklah terus, aku tidak akan ke sana!"

Dan hening sejenak.

"Kita mulai darimana?" pertanyaan pasrah Myungsoo membuat Sungjong menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Seperti biasa saja," ujar Sungjong santai. "Oppa memelukku dan mulai menyentuhku. Pegang sana, pegang sini, remas sana, remas sini, seperti yang biasa Oppa lakukan."

"Arasseo, akan aku bayangkan."

Sungjong kembali tersenyum. "Dan aku akan mulai mendesahh...ahh, Oppahh...sshh..."

"Jamkkanman, Lee Sungjong." Suara Myungsoo menginterupsi. "Apa kau juga akan melakukannya? Maksudku, bermain solo?"

"Tentu saja," dusta Sungjong. Padahal dalam hati dia berucap, _Idihh, siapa yang mau masturbasi sendirian. Enakan juga nonton bola! Kekeke_

Sungjong mengeluarkan smirk tersembunyinya, membuang wajah malaikatnya sejenak supaya bisa benar-benar mendalami perannya mengerjai kekasih tercintanya itu. Salahkan Myungsoo yang terlalu mesum dan begitu bergantung padanya, hingga dengan mudah jatuh dalam perangkap manis Sungjong seperti ini.

"Kita mulai lagi," ujar Sungjong. "Alurnya adalah Oppa memelukku dari belakang, menyentuhku, membalikkan badanku, kita berciuman, lalu petting, orgasme, dan selesai. Eotte?"

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari back hug dan meraba," ujar sang sutradara Lee Sungjong.

Sungjong membenahi duduknya, menyamankan diri sambil menaikkan selimut yang menghangatkan kakinya dan memeluk erat boneka di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memfokuskan mata ke layar tv menonton pertandingan yang semakin seru, sementara bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan suara desahan sensual secara random, membayangkan seolah ada tangan-tangan nakal yang sedang menggelitik kulit sensitifnya, membuatnya geli, dan tidak tahan untuk bersuara.

"Ahh, Oppaa...eunghh..." Sungjong mendesah diselingi mengeluh gelisah dengan suara yang dia buat seseksi mungkin, setidaknya mirip dengan ketika dia 'dikerjai' oleh kekasihnya.

"Pelann...pelannhh...sshhh..."

"Sung...Sungjong-ah, jamkkanman-" Myungsoo mencoba untuk menyela. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Agaknya dia mulai terpengaruh oleh desahan gadisnya yang selalu berhasil menyalurkan percikan api di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan dihentikan, Oppahh...ahh, iyahh...pegang situ lagi, Oppahh...aashh, ini enakkhh...ahhh, Myungsoo Oppaahh..."

"Sungjong-ah...tunggu...sebentar..." suara Myungsoo terdengar makin gelisah, namun dia tidak memutuskan sambungan seolah dia juga ingin terus mendengar suara penuh godaan itu hingga akhir. Sementara dalam hati, Sungjong tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

_Rasakan kau, Kim Myungsoo! Tersiksa kau sekarang!_

"Ahh...sshhh...Oppaahh, bibirmuhh...umphh, eungghh...uummphh..." Sungjong membuat suara desahan tertahan seperti ketika dia sedang berciuman dan berperang lidah dengan kekasihnya, walau pada kenyataannya gadis itu tengah meneguk cola dari botol besar di tangannya.

"Ahhh!" Sungjong mendesah cukup keras ketika bibirnya terlepas dari mulut botol dan merasa lega. Dia menutupkan tangan ke mulut untuk bersendawa singkat, lantas kembali mendesah. Kali ini lebih tidak terkontrol karena biasanya setelah berciuman, Myungsoo akan mulai menyentuh leher dan bahunya dengan bibir, bukan lagi tangan.

"Eungghhh, Oppahhh...ahhh...jangan buat bekasshhh, ahh...Oppahhh, kau yang terbaikk, ahhh..." Sungjong juga mengeluarkan pujian seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika menerima 'kenakalan' Myungsoo yang begitu ahli menyentuh titik-titik kenikmatannya dengan ujung lidahnya yang basah dan kecupan ringannya yang selalu bisa membuat tubuh gadis itu memanas.

"Sungjong-ahh, eumphhh..." erangan Myungsoo mulai terdengar mengeras di line telpon. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang...sshh..."

"_Pegang_ saja, Oppahh...tidak apa-apa, ahh...daripada sakithhh, euhhh..." Sungjong berperan dengan sangat baik. Mulutnya terus mendesah sementara matanya fokus mengikuti jalannya pertandingan bola dan dia seperti tidak peduli jika kekasihnya sekarang mungkin sedang mati-matian menahan hasrat atau malah sebaliknya, memutuskan untuk bermain solo.

"Jong-ahh...desahkan namaku, Chagihhh...aashh, sshh..." Myungsoo terdengar semakin terlena. Napasnya mulai terengah dan semakin berat.

"Myungsoo Oppahh, ahhh...hisapphh, Oppahh...ahhh, ini menyenangkannhh..." Sungjong bertingkah seolah bibir kekasihnya tengah asyik bermain di kedua dadanya dan meskipun gadis cantik itu tidak ingin melakukan solo, tapi bisa dia rasakan jika tubuhnya merespon lain. Membayangkan Myungsoo menjamahnya, mau tak mau membuat Sungjong merasa sedikit gerah dan basah di bagian selatannya. Tapi dia tak mengacuhkannya dan tetap menonton pertandingan dengan serius.

"Chagiyahh, aku sudah tidak tahanhh...siapkan dirimu..." desah Myungsoo di seberang sana dengan napas terengah-engah luar biasa.

"Ne, Oppahh...ohhh..." Sungjong masih membalas dengan desahan cuek dan tepat ketika itu...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu apartemen. Begitu keras seperti pintu itu digedor dengan tidak sabaran dari luar. Sungjong tersentak kaget, mendadak jantungnya berpacu cepat, pikiran buruk mulai merambat di seluruh sel saraf kepalanya.

"O-Oppa, ada yang memukul pintu..." suara Sungjong bergetar.

"Buka pintunya, Chagiyahh...hh...hh..." suara Myungsoo terdengar di telepon dengan napas masih memburu.

"Huh?" Sungjong tertegun. Segera dia melompat dari sofa dan memeriksa layar kecil di beranda yang menampilkan apapun yang disorot kamera CCTV di depan pintu. Bisa dia lihat sosok seorang namja dengan rambut hitam tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil sebelah tangannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Oppa, ka-kau ada di Seoul? Bukankah kau bilang..."

"Buka dulu pintunya, Chagiyahh...kita bicara di dalamhh..." suara Myungsoo kini terdengar aneh di telinga Sungjong. Begitu lembut, merayu, dan jangan lupa, masih mendesah. Perlahan Sungjong menelan saliva kasar.

Jika bisa memilih, Sungjong tak ingin bertemu dengan Myungsoo saat ini. Dia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, kemungkinan kondisi namja itu sekarang. Myungsoo yang dengan sangat mudah bisa _ON_ oleh penampilan seksi kekasihnya. Myungsoo yang bisa langsung balik menerkam dengan ganas meski awalnya cuma mendapat sentuhan dan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Dan seorang Kim Myungsoo yang dapat menyimpan dengan baik kobaran panas api hasrat di balik ekspresi dingin wajah tampan yang selalu dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Meski di depan Sungjong topeng ice prince itu dengan gampang bisa meleleh dan Myungsoo tidak lagi menahan-nahan api di dalam tubuhnya karena dia punya teman berbagi, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, Lee Sungjong. Dan Myungsoo yang seperti itu, sungguh-sungguh sangat menakutkan.

Sungjong memegang knop pintu, ragu untuk memutarnya. Sebab dia tahu apa yang sudah menunggunya di balik pintu itu jika dia membukanya. Sebuah gunung api besar yang panas membara dengan magma yang siap termuntahkan keluar. Oke, perumpamaan itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi ketakutan Sungjong sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Jika dia membuka pintu saat ini, ada kemungkinan dia benar-benar akan 'begadang' sampai pagi dengan hadiah kissmark manis yang merata di seluruh tubuhnya dan bonus khusus rasa nyeri di selangkangannya karena dia yakin Myungsoo tak akan berhenti dengan dua atau tiga ronde saja.

"Chagiyahh, bisakah kau lebih cepat, eohh? Di sini dingin, Sayangg..." suara Myungsoo masih menggoda dengan sangat manis di telepon, tanpa tahu jika kekasih cantiknya sudah mulai pucat.

Cklek, Sungjong membuka pintu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya melihat Myungsoo yang langsung memberinya sebuah seringaian menakutkan layaknya seekor binatang buas yang sudah menemukan mangsanya. Myungsoo mendorong pintu apartemen dan mulai melangkah masuk, sementara Sungjong menggeser kakinya mundur dengan bertahap.

"O-Oppa..." Sungjong terbata. Wajah cantiknya nampak pucat dengan tenggorokan yang menelan susah air saliva berkali-kali, menunjukkan betapa gugupnya dia sekarang.

"Hm?" Myungsoo tersenyum sambil terus melangkah pelan mengikis jarak dengan Sungjong yang masih mundur teratur.

"Ka-kau tidak ke Busan?" tanya Sungjong menyadari aura menakutkan yang menguar di sekitar Myungsoo. Terlebih saat diliriknya resleuting celana sang kekasih dan melihat ada sesuatu yang menyembul besar di sana. Sungjong benar-benar merasa akan mati malam ini.

_Seharusnya kau tidak mengajaknya phone sex, Lee Sungjong!_ sesal Sungjong dalam hati.

"Pekerjaan itu ditunda. Cuaca di Busan mendadak buruk dan tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan persiapan. Tim kami baru akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku meninggalkan tasku di kantor karena aku pikir besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sana." Myungsoo bicara dengan sangat santai sambil melempar kunci mobilnya ke sembarang arah dan mulai melepas kaos kakinya. Namja tinggi dengan kulit cerah dan wajah tampan tersebut juga melepas arloji, mantel, dan membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Smirk menakutkan tercetak indah di bibir tipisnya, kembali membuat Sungjong meneguk saliva dengan susah payah.

"O-Oppa seharusnya mengatakan itu padaku..."

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan, Chagiya," potong Myungsoo cepat. "Tadinya aku ingin memberimu kejutan dan menemanimu menonton bola sampai pagi. Tapi ternyata, malah kau yang memberiku 'kejutan' lebih dulu."

Myungsoo kembali menyeringai, kemejanya telah lepas dan terjatuh cantik ke lantai. Sekarang namja tersebut tengah dalam usahanya untuk melepas kaos yang dia pakai sebagai pelapis kemeja kerjanya. Sungjong semakin gugup.

"Oppa pasti lapar, akan aku buatkan makanan..." Sungjong membalikkan badan, bermaksud kabur ke dapur, namun Myungsoo lebih sigap meraih bahunya dan menarik tubuh ramping itu dengan kuat hingga dia terjajar dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Tapi tepat ketika Sungjong terjatuh, tubuh Myungsoo mendapatkan gadis tersebut dan langsung memperangkapnya dalam pelukan erat. Punggung Sungjong terasa hangat menyentuh kulit polos Myungsoo yang ternyata sudah memanas akibat suhu tubuhnya yang naik terpengaruh oleh gairahnya.

"Eunghh..." Sungjong melenguh lirih merasakan lengan yang melingkar kuat di bahu dan pinggangnya. Memeluknya dengan penuh hasrat dan sangat posesif.

"Berani sekali kau menggodaku, Lee Sungjong. Besar sekali nyalimu, huh," bisik Myungsoo sangat dekat di telinga Sungjong, membuat kekasihnya itu merinding karena tiupan udara yang keluar dari celah bibir Myungsoo membangunkan hampir seluruh bulu kuduk gadis tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Aku mati-matian menyetir ke sini, berharap bisa sampai di sini dalam keadaan hidup. Kau sungguh keterlaluan, melakukan ini padaku," ucap Myungsoo masih dengan nada rendah, menyuarakan bagaimana sulit perjuangannya dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Jarak kantor dan apartemennya memang cukup jauh, memakan waktu hampir sepuluh menit jika kondisi jalan tidak macet. Namun waktu sepuluh menit itu molor menjadi hampir seperempat jam dikarenakan Myungsoo menyetir lebih pelan. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan mencelakakan dirinya sendiri dengan mengebut sementara kondisi badannya sedang tidak bagus.

Bagaimana bisa bagus? Mendengar desahan Sungjong di telpon membuat Myungsoo 100% _ON._ Sepanjang jalan dia terus duduk dengan gelisah merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan badan yang memanas gerah serta celana mulai menyempit karena terdesak oleh tubuh bagian selatannya yang membengkak sakit. Konsentrasi namja tersebut buyar kemana-mana, yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah sampai di rumah dengan selamat lalu membalas dendam pada kekasihnya yang usil itu dan bersumpah akan membuat Sungjong lemas serta kesulitan berjalan besok.

"Eumm, mianhe, Oppa. Aku tidak tahu..." desis Sungjong mencoba untuk melonggarkan pelukan Myungsoo yang malah terasa semakin memperangkapnya dan akhirnya membuat gadis itu menyerah. Dia sudah pasrah meski harus begadang dan bekerja keras malam ini.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal," desis Myungsoo mulai menggerakkan tangannya ketika merasa Sungjong sudah tidak lagi melawan. Lelaki itu meraba perut rata kekasihnya sambil sesekali meremas pelan pinggang Sungjong hingga keluar lenguhan lirih dari celah bibir kekasihnya sebelum kemudian tangan besar tersebut menyelusup ke dalam tank top Sungjong.

"Aku baru pergi sebentar dan kau sudah berani seperti ini. Belajar dari siapa kau, hm?" bisik Myungsoo seduktif sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat daun telinga kekasihnya, membuat tubuh Sungjong tersentak kaget dan menggeliat sensual dengan hadiah erangan dari bibir cherry-nya. Myungsoo tersenyum, merasa senang dengan reaksi sang kekasih yang menurutnya sangat seksi dan mengundang gairah.

"Aku akan menghukummu," bisik Myungsoo. "Kau tak akan tidur malam ini." Dan dengan gemas namja itu langsung mengulum daun telinga Sungjong sementara sebelah tangannya yang sudah tersembunyi di balik tank top gadis itu, mulai melakukan gerakan meremas sesuatu yang membusung kenyal di dalam sana.

Sungjong memekik cukup keras ketika merasakan dua titik sensitifnya dikerjai dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kaki gadis itu melemas, namun dengan sigap Myungsoo mempererat pelukannya dan menjaganya supaya Sungjong tetap berdiri tanpa menghentikan gerakannya yang mempermainkan dada sang kekasih. Myungsoo melepaskan telinga Sungjong dan menundukkan kepala, menelusuri kulit halus di leher yeoja tersebut dengan bibirnya tanpa lupa untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Sungjong mendesah geli.

"Oppahhh..."

"Suara yang asli memang selalu lebih indah daripada di telpon," desis Myungsoo sambil menyeringai puas.

Sungjong mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meraih kepala Myungsoo yang menunduk dan tengah sibuk bermain di ceruk lehernya. Gadis itu menyelusupkan jemari lentiknya di antara helaian rambut hitam lurus sang kekasih dan mulai meremasnya pelan sekedar untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Merasa ada balasan dari Sungjong, Myungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum dan kembali menciumi area leher mulus gadis tersebut dengan lebih semangat.

"Kau cantik, Chagi...hhh...jinjja neomu yeppuhhh..." desis Myungsoo benar-benar merasa kagum dan bangga dengan kulit halus, tubuh indah, serta aroma harum kekasihnya. Bagai mendapat hidangan lezat yang tersaji gratis di depan wajahnya, dengan kelaparan Myungsoo 'menikmati' sang kekasih. Menyentuhnya, menjamahnya, menciumnya, menjilat, bahkan menghisap kulit putih itu hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang Sungjong yakin pasti akan berubah membiru esok pagi.

"Kau milikku, Sayangghh...Lee Sungjong, kau milikkuu..." bisik Myungsoo posesif.

"Oppahh, ahhh..." erangan kembali lolos dari bibir Sungjong tanpa bisa dicegah saat dirasakannya sebelah tangan Myungsoo menangkup area basah di bagian selatan tubuhnya, membelainya lembut membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang, seperti disengat ribuan arus listrik kecil. Bisa Sungjong rasakan jika suhu badannya naik dengan napas yang semakin kewalahan dan kening mulai berkeringat. Sebelah tangan Myungsoo yang lain masih setia mengerjai dada Sungjong dan bahkan mulai bermain dengan puncaknya yang sudah mengeras. Sapuan bibir dan lidah namja itu di area leher serta bahu Sungjong, menyempurnakan 'hukuman' dan 'penyiksaan' yang tengah dia lakukan pada kekasih usilnya itu.

Kedua alis Sungjong bertaut.

"Hentikan!" gadis itu menepis kedua tangan Myungsoo yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari jamahan namja tersebut dengan paksa. Dia berbalik menghadap kekasihnya, melepas tank top beserta pakaian dalamnya sendiri lantas langsung memeluk leher Myungsoo dan menyerang bibir tipis lelaki itu tanpa ampun. Dalam ciuman, Myungsoo mengulum senyum.

Selagi Sungjong sibuk melumat dan merasakan hangat rongga mulut kekasihnya, Myungsoo juga kembali menggerakkan kedua tangan nakalnya untuk menelusuri punggung halus gadisnya. Tak bosan-bosan namja itu menyentuh Sungjong, seolah dia sudah kecanduan pada pesona yeoja tersebut. Ya, Sungjong memang selalu menjadi candu yang tak terelakkan bagi Myungsoo. Semua yang ada pada dirinya sungguh membuat lelaki itu akan dengan sukarela kembali padanya, bertekuk lutut, dan menyerahkan semua sisa umurnya hanya untuk seorang Lee Sungjong.

"Emphh...ngnghh..." Sungjong melenguh di sela-sela pagutan bibirnya yang didominasi oleh gerakan kekasihnya. Bahu gadis itu menegang akibat remasan pelan tangan Myungsoo di bokongnya dan pada remasan berikutnya, Sungjong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Napas Sungjong memburu, saling berkejaran layaknya orang yang sedang lari maraton. Untuk sejenak dia terdiam, gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berdiri menghadapkan wajah pada paras tampan kekasihnya. Masih dengan lengan melingkar memeluk leher Myungsoo, Sungjong menatap mata elang sang kekasih yang memberinya binar cinta di kilatannya yang tajam. Perlahan bibir cherry Sungjong yang sudah membengkak merah karena menjadi korban keahlian mencium Myungsoo itu, tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman manis yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya dan menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta baru di hati Myungsoo.

Sungjong melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari leher sang kekasih dan membawa jemari lentiknya untuk menyentuh pusat kening namja itu. Sungjong menggerakkan ujung telunjuknya ke bawah, menelusuri lekuk tegas wajah tampan Myungsoo tanpa kata-kata dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. Jemari Sungjong bergerak mengikuti garis alis kekasihnya yang tegas dan tebal, lantas turun untuk menyentuh ringan kedua mata Myungsoo yang terpejam, berlanjut menelusur hidungnya yang mancung dan berhenti sejenak di permukaan bibir tipisnya yang tengah tersenyum.

Cup~ Myungsoo mencium jari telunjuk Sungjong, membuat kekasihnya terkekeh. Gadis itu masih menggerakkan jarinya kemudian. Perlahan turun ke rahang tegas sang kekasih, membuat garis hingga leher dan dadanya yang bidang, mengusap lembut abs samar di perutnya, lalu berhenti di depan resleuting celana Myungsoo. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengelusnya pelan, membuat kekasihnya memejamkan mata dan menautkan alis. Agaknya Myungsoo sudah terlalu _ON_ dan sensitif, sehingga sentuhan paling lembut pun bisa membuatnya gelisah. Melihat reaksi Myungsoo, ekspresi manis Sungjong berubah, sebuah seringaian tipis menggantikan senyumannya. Gadis itu bahkan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih basah dengan gerakan lidah menggoda dan menggigit bibir itu sambil memasang ekspresi sesensual mungkin, membuat Myungsoo balik menyeringai tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau sedang memancingku, eoh?" desis Myungsoo dengan tarikan napas berat.

Sungjong menelengkan kepala imut. "Apa Oppa terpancing, eum?" balasnya dengan kedipan mata nakal, membuat Myungsoo kembali menyeringai.

"Kau akan menyesal," ancam lelaki itu lantas kembali menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungjong yang sudah sama-sama topless. Mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan brutal dan menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu tanpa ampun. Myungsoo melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan beralih pada leher jenjang Sungjong yang sebelumnya sudah sempat dia tandai. Tanpa peduli pada erangan serta desahan keras gadisnya, Myungsoo kembali mengukir tanda cinta di permukaan halus kulit putih tersebut.

Sungjong memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi panas yang menjalar di seluruh saraf tubuhnya akibat sentuhan dan ciuman Myungsoo. Gadis tersebut tak dapat membalas selain hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas nikmat rambut kekasihnya hingga acak-acakkan. Sesekali Sungjong menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun, menggesekkan bagian selatannya yang menempel lekat di tonjolan inti tubuh Myungsoo yang sudah mengeras. Membuat sang kekasih menggeram samar dan semakin liar melahap badannya.

Sungjong membuka mata dengan susah payah. Mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan suara desahan dan erangan merasakan kenikmatan dari sentuhan, jamahan, dan ciuman yang Myungsoo lakukan pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu mendongak memandang langit-langit apartemen dengan sayup saat bibir sang kekasih kembali mengecupi leher jenjangnya hingga terasa basah. Myungsoo berpindah ke ceruk leher Sungjong, membuat gadisnya menolehkan wajah ke samping sambil mendesah semakin gelisah karena bagian selatannya mulai terasa gatal dan tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri _foreplay_ panas ini.

Mendadak Sungjong menghentikan desahannya, sepasang matanya membeliak lebar dengan ekspresi wajah menegang dan alis bertautan.

"Oppa, jamkkanman." Sungjong memegang kepala Myungsoo yang sedang menempel di dadanya dan menjauhkannya sejenak, menuai dengusan napas kesal namja itu. Dengan tidak rela Myungsoo melepaskan mulutnya dari puting mungil Sungjong dan langsung memberikan tatapan mata heran manakala menyadari jika kekasihnya sedang fokus pada sesuatu hal lain. Myungsoo menoleh ke samping, mengikuti arah pandangan Sungjong dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah jengah dalam sekejab.

"Tim Korea sedang menggiring bola, Saudara-saudara! Begitu cepat menuju gawang lawan! Wow, kerja sama yang sangat bagus! Umpan-umpan tajam yang mereka lakukan begitu membingungkan musuh dan sekarang mereka semakin dekat dengan gawang!" terdengar suara komentator mengiringi jalannya pertandingan bola di televisi dan yang mengalihkan perhatian Sungjong sepenuhnya dari Myungsoo adalah hal tersebut.

"Gol?" desis Sungjong tanpa memindahkan fokus matanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Myungsoo sudah merengut sebal di depannya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak merespon saat kekasihnya memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya, mengecup pundak tersebut sekedar untuk meminta perhatian. Namun Sungjong hanya mengusap pelan kepala Myungsoo seperti seorang Ibu mengusap kepala anaknya. Konsentrasi yeoja itu benar-benar sepenuhnya tercurahkan pada pertandingan bola di tv.

"Pemain Korea sudah berada di depan gawang, Saudara-saudara!"

Sungjong membulatkan mata dengan napas tertahan. Begitu tegang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bola ditendang langsung ke gawang dan ... ah, sayang sekali berhasil diblocking oleh pemain belakang!"

Napas Sungjong keluar habis bersamaan dengan lenguhan kecewanya.

"Wow, wow, wow! Bola berhasil kembali ke kaki pemain Korea! Mereka kembali menendang dan...!"

Napas Sungjong tertahan lagi.

"GOOOLLL! GOL, Saudara-saudara! Gol yang indah dari pemain Korea andalan kita! Gol pertama untuk Korea! Sekarang skor unggul 1-0 untuk Korea!"

"KYAAAAA!" Sungjong menjerit senang, mengagetkan Myungsoo yang masih memeluknya. Gadis itu berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Mwoya?" tanya Myungsoo tidak mengerti alasan kenapa gadisnya mendadak sesenang itu.

"GOL, Oppa! GOL! Korea baru saja membuat GOL!" teriak Sungjong histeris. Dia melepaskan pelukan Myungsoo dan segera menghambur ke arah sofa untuk mengambil ponselnya, sama sekali lupa dengan penampilannya yang sudah setengah telanjang. Sungjong menelpon seseorang.

"UNNIE! GOL, UNNIE!" teriak Sungjong senang begitu telponnya tersambung. "Unnie melihatnya 'kan!? Tendangan pertama tadi gagal, aku kira tidak akan ada gol! Tapi, tapi, tapi, kemudian mereka berhasil merebutnya dan GOOOL! Gyaaa! Itu keren sekaliii!" tutur Sungjong dengan menggebu-gebu. Dia diam sebentar mendengar suara heboh yang membalas di seberang sana sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Sementara dengan langkah malas, Myungsoo mendekati Sungjong dan duduk di karpet, menyandarkan diri ke sofa sembari menatap sendu pada kekasihnya yang masih asyik membahas gol barusan dengan temannya.

"Unnie, Unnie, Hoya Unnie~" panggil Sungjong bersemangat. "Kira-kira apa mereka akan mencetak gol lagi? Aku pikir sekarang mereka hanya perlu mengulur waktu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Unnie?"

Selama beberapa menit Sungjong terlibat percakapan dengan Hoya di telepon hingga akhirnya gadis itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan wajah masih terlihat bahagia.

"Korea memang yang terbaik. Tim Korea memang yang terbaik," ucap Sungjong dengan gembira.

"Sudah selesai?" suara serak Myungsoo membuat Sungjong tersentak. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, memandang sang kekasih yang memberinya tatapan antara kesal dan jengah. Dalam sekejab kedua pipi gadis tersebut memerah karena baru ingat jika tadi dia sedang ada di tengah-tengah _foreplay_ lalu meninggalkan Myungsoo begitu saja gara-gara gol.

"Ngngng..." Sungjong berdengung bingung. Dia yakin, Myungsoo sedang marah padanya.

Myungsoo menjulurkan tangan, meraih ponsel Sungjong, lalu membuka chasing dan melepas batereinya. Sungjong hanya dapat membulatkan mata melihat tingkah Myungsoo. Myungsoo melempar ponsel Sungjong yang sudah mati ke atas meja dan kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam mata elangnya ke pusat retina kekasihnya yang menelan saliva susah. Seringaian muncul di bibir tipis Myungsoo.

"Aku juga bisa membuat 'gol'," desisnya dengan nada rendah sambil menggeser badan mendekati Sungjong yang reflek memundurkan bokongnya. Melihat 'korbannya' menjauh, Myungsoo meraih kedua bahu Sungjong dan membawanya dalam pelukan erat. Mata indah Sungjong menatap kaku pada manik elang Myungsoo yang memberikan kesan seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Smirk kembali muncul di bibir namja itu.

"Ayo, kita mulai 'pertandingannya'," bisiknya seduktif dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sungjong untuk berbaring di atas karpet, menindihnya, dan kembali memberikan ciuman-ciuman intens yang membuat Sungjong tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Seolah tak puas dengan gol pertama, Saudara-saudara! Sekarang Korea kembali melancarkan serangan dan mendesak lawan! Apakah akan terjadi gol lagi kali ini!?"

**-END-**

* * *

Saya kembali dengan FF Infinite \(^O^)/

Lama tak bertemu, Inspirit~ Annyeong~ \(^O^)/

Alasan kenapa saya kembali membuat rate M karena otak yadong sedang activated gegara akhir-akhir ini saya overdose moment intim(?) MyungJong yang tersebar di AFF dan onehallyu.  
Duhh, itu couple romantis banget masa! Pengen gue nikahin! ❤❤❤

FYI, basic story FF ini sama seperti _INSPIRATION,_ jadi bisa dibilang (mungkin) FF ini merupakan sequel (atau side story?) dari _INSPIRATION._  
Untuk ke depannya aku juga tertarik mau buat oneshoot yang menceritakan romance cast di _INSPIRATION_ ^^  
Tapi mungkin bukan rate M lagi XD

Btw, berharap kalian ENGGAK menuntut 'permainan inti' mereka, 'kan foreplay-nya udah panas XD

**Review? **^^

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤


End file.
